Call
by Louise-sama.48
Summary: The reign of Center and Nezumi as the Next Gen Rappapa has come. Defying the cool winds piercing their skin, they raised their heads in the blue sky. Hand in hand, they found comfort in their relationship."For you, I'll take any fall; I'll never leave you; I'll come to find you, even if you fail to call."


**Call**

Chapter 1. **Storm**

The wind is playing with my hair as I looked up at the horizon. There have been a lot of worries in my head lately. With my hands on the railing of the rooftop, I let myself get dazed off at its blue shade as it immediately calms my bosom. But no blue sky can calm my troubled mind more than the pair of arms sneaking around my waist. I smiled and closed my eyes at the sudden warmth from my behind.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked, not looking at the person behind me. The person pulled me closer and answered in a taunting voice. "I should be asking you that."

"Nothing in particular," I answered. "I just love to stare at the blue sky." The grip around me loosened and I turned around to get a better look at the taller girl. I caught her eye and her smile faded.

"Ouch. You actually left me alone in the Rappapa club room just for this. Sometimes I get this feeling that you love the sky more than me," she said with a low voice. I was taken aback by her unlikely response.

"BAKA," I immediately shouted at her and giggled. This is one of the few times that she lets her guard down. I took this chance to tease her a bit. Leaning at the railing, I did a shouting pose. "Oi! The Rappapa President, Center, is jealous over a lowly sky!" I shouted at the whole Majisuka Jyogakuen before me. The students on the school ground started laughing and pointing at our direction.

"Oi, oi! She pulled me down next to her. "Gomen. I was just joking, you know." She chuckled as she wrapped her arms from my behind. Still grinning, I answered "I know. I was just messing around." She laughed. "Do you realize that your teasing actually insulted your FABULOUS blue sky?"

"I don't care," I leaned back at her. "I have you," I said as she squeezed me closer, "and our Majijo."

I raised my arms sideways with my head facing the sky. "I'M THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!"

She cleared her throat, "As far as I'm concerned, you're not even the highest of Majijo." We laughed at the realization.

We leaned closer to the railing and fixed our eyes down at Majijo. The ground is filled with Yankees, brawling. Some are cheering on battles. Others are guarding the gate from possible intruders. She brought down the hood of my jacket. "How do you find the view from up here?" she whispered in my ears. The same whisper that was able to reach the depths of my stormy soul. I inhaled deeply and held her hands resting on my stomach. I let my heart tell me the happiness I get from the view—the view of victory and triumph. "It's a mess," I answered.

"You know," she placed her lips close to my ear and whispered "you're such a tsundere," her lips slightly brushing against my ear. I shuddered slightly at the tickling feeling. She inhaled my hair and nuzzled the exposed part of my neck. Her lips started trailing down next. "You always wanted to see the view from here, with me. Do you like the view before you?" I asked while keeping myself from forming weird sounds. She suddenly stopped nibbling my neck and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"Hmm.." she pretended to think, "I don't like it." She loosened her grip around me. I opened my eyes and looked at her from its corner, partly out of confusion, and partly because of the absence of her touch. I saw her lips tugging into a smirk. _Eh?_

This girl is a mystery. I find it amusing how she can challenge my mind. She spun me around to face her. Our eyes locked with each other's gazes.

"There," she said while looking at me. "Huh?"

"The view," she smiled, "I like it now."

_Eh?!_ I felt a burning on my cheeks. Once again, I'm loss for words. I don't understand where she got this confidence. But I owe my happiness to her straightforwardness. It's not like I hated her honesty. If it wasn't for it, I can never come to know what those steady eyes are trying to convey.

"Nezumi," she stared at me with such eyes that can break my Titanium guard. Our atmosphere became more serious. I tried to match her gaze, but I failed. Her piercing stare shows her loneliness, sorrow, and fear. "C-Center?"

She placed her hands on both of my sides and rested her forehead on mine. "Please don't leave me."

I cupped her cheek with my hand, "Like I would leave you alone," I whispered, "I promise, I'll never leave you alone." _That's right. I'll never leave_ _you alone. I need you. Please don't leave me too._

"I love you," she muttered. Her voice sent me the urge to pull her collar and crash my lips against hers. I, unlike her, am not that honest most of the time. I also am not the type of person who vocalizes her feelings, no matter how true they are. But this time, I want her to know from my very own lips how much I love her too.

I pulled away from the kiss and I can tell, she's surprised at my sudden actions. I never really let her kiss me. "I love you too," I said as clearly as possible. Her eyes softened and smiled. I smiled back, a little embarrassed. She wrapped her right arm on my waist and pulled my body closer to hers. Her free hand rested on my neck. I closed my eyes, inhaling her favourite citrus scent and she pulled me for a kiss. I never felt so warm and secure like this before. I wrapped my arms around her neck and let this tickling sensation overpower me. As moments pass, our kiss gets deeper and pauses to catch our breaths. After a while, we finally stopped but still not letting go of each other. A blush crept up to both of our cheeks.

Suddenly, the heaven roared and the then-blue sky turned dreadful red. I looked around and beheld everything before me crumble. "What's happening?" An unknown force suddenly tried to separate me and Center. "Nezumi!" she cried. I turned around but I can't see her.

"Center!" I screamed. I frantically looked around. "Where are you?"

"Nezumi!" her voice keeps calling out but I found no trace of her as the vacuum turned all black and red.

_This can't be. I have to find her. _I started running around when suddenly, a terrifying voice roared from nowhere. "**LIAR,** **TRAITOR**."

I stopped and listened. "**You horrible creature, your lies and betrayal will haunt you forever.**"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" _I'm scared._

"**Are you scared? HAHAHA! No one will save you now,**" the voice taunted, "**not even Center.**"

"Where's Center?!" I snapped.

"**My, my. Why are you asking me, little mouse? Am I your girlfriend's keeper**?" the voice laughed deviously.

It's getting on my nerves. "I don't plan to keep up with your hide-and-seek. Show the devil that you are!"

"**Tough, eh? Let me tell you this, no one can stand by your side forever. No one. I will crush you."** It's terrifying. I'm confused. I feel like crying. I have to find Center.

"Nezumi," a familiar voice called out. I turned around to spot a limping figure approaching me. She's wearing the same beige cardigan that wipes away my tears when I cry, and warms me up when I'm scared. "Center!" I called out. "You're—Ah!"

I noticed the blades stabbed on her body; blood spilling from her arm; bruises covering her face. I let a tear fell from my eye. I ran to her with a broken heart. As I was about to touch her, she pulled back.

What she said next hurt me more. "Why did you leave me?" her voice breaking down. I felt my already broken heart get shattered more as it echoes through my mind.

"Center, I never left you!" I replied defensively, my voice as broken as my heart.

"I trusted you," her stare suddenly felt daggers crushing me. I closed my eyes and fell to my knees. "I'm sorry…" I cried and crawled up to her. I don't understand. Why do I feel so apologetic? I never did anything wrong. I looked up at her. "Center, I'm right here. I'm right here," I told her with all honesty. "I love you!" her eyes softened and fell to her knees next to me.

The cuts faded and her face lightened. "Thank you," she whispered and kissed me on the lips.

"**VANISH!**" the dreadful voice came back and Center fell to the ground, lifeless. "Center!" I screamed. Everything's happening so fast. I can't take this anymore.

Darkness soon grew bigger as I screamed on the verge of death, when suddenly…

"Nezumi!" a voice called. I looked over the faint light and pushed myself to get there.

"AH!" Nezumi quickly got up from the wet bed underneath, panting heavily and throat is dry. Her sleeping gear all soaked with sweat. "What a nightmare..." she crushed her hand on her chest. Her heart was banging from her inside as she recollected the vivid pictures of her nightmare. She embraced her legs and buried her face on her knees. She was scared.

"_Ne-zu-mi, Ne-zu-mi, Ne-zu-mi, kawaii!"_ a chant from her phone woke her from her trance. "Center," she identified the voice. The same voice that saved her from last night's torture. She picked up the phone and scanned through the screen. A smile formed at her lips when she read the name on her call register. Three missed calls from Center. She caressed her name on her phone while mentally thanking her. A message popped up from her screen and read it.

_I have always believed, and I still believe, that whatever good or bad fortune may come our way, we can always give it meaning and transform it into something of value. —Hermann Hesse_

_Good morning, Nezumi. I hope my calls didn't wake you up. As payback, please take a look at the sky. I'm sure you'll love it.^^_

_I love you. 3 —Center_

She smiled as she noticed Center's liking for Herman Hesse, "what a Herman Hesse nerd." Nezumi brought her phone near her lips, recalling the feeling of Center's lips on her own even if it's a dream. She looked at the sky from her window and found a blue sky, similar to her dream. "That Center," she muttered, "I don't mind waking up at your calls at all." She's got a lot to thank Center for later.

She received another message from an unknown user. Her eyes widened as she read. "_I will crush you. I am your nightmare._"


End file.
